


Ferdibert Goddess Tower Scene

by Umbr_el_on



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dorks in Love, Goddess Tower, M/M, Pining, Promises, but they won't admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on
Summary: Ferdinand follows Hubert up to the Goddess Tower, and an interesting conversation follows in which Hubert halfheartedly threatens Ferdinand, and Ferdinand is optimistic as ever.





	Ferdibert Goddess Tower Scene

Ferdinand most certainly did not follow Hubert to see if he may have had a secret significant other. He was not imagining what he’d say if he walked into something as he climbed the stairs of the Goddess Tower. And he was absolutely not thinking about the legends of the place and the implications of if Hubert was meeting someone. No way. He was, however, relieved to find Hubert standing alone.

The mage was looking up at the sky, gloved hands clasped behind his back. “Hello, Ferdinand.”

The ginger was caught off guard by being noticed so quickly, but he covered his stunned silence by clearing his throat. “Greetings, Hubert. What brings you here?”

Hubert turns to face Ferdinand slowly, his face unreadable as always. “You’re the one who walked up after me. I should be asking you that question.”

Ferdinand huffed indignantly. “Anyone in Garreg Mach could come up here, what does it matter?”

Hubert’s raising of a brow made Ferdinand realize he’d just invalidated his own question. Shaking his head, Ferdinand pressed on. “Not here to meet some secret lover, then?”

At that, Hubert scoffed and gave Ferdinand an odd look. “If anyone here would be having a tryst, it would be you. I’m sure the attention would be welcomed.”

“I have had quite enough attention for tonight with the ball; the quiet up here is a much-needed reprise.” Ferdinand gestures at the otherwise empty roof of the Goddess Tower, taking a deep breath to clear his head.

“Ah, the ball. Too many people seeking the validation of others, for my taste. I am happy to linger here in the shadows while Lady Edelgard has her fun.” Hubert spares a glance at the warm glow coming from the monastery and wonders absently how long the festivities will last.

“Please, I am sure even you crave attention every now and then.” Ferdinand could not wrap his head around the idea of a person being content as a shadow, as Hubert insisted he was.

Ferdinand was entirely correct in his statement, but he didn’t need to know that. He also didn’t need to know it was his attention specifically that was craved. While Hubert was sure he could keep his face neutral, he turned away again to be sure. He had too many things on the cusp of happening to get distracted now.

Ferdinand somehow interpreted Hubert’s back turning to him as an invitation and strolled up to stand beside Hubert. “If we are to serve Lady Edelgard after she becomes Emperor, we should learn to speak more openly to one another.”

Hubert allows the younger man’s words to hang in the air, and plays along with it for his own selfish motives; he wants to do what he can to make sure Ferdinand isn’t trapped in the crosshairs of Lady Edelgard’s impending actions. “Perhaps you’re right. I have something to ask of you then, von Aegir.”

The look on Ferdinand’s face practically screams ‘that was too easy,’ but he doesn’t let his voice reflect that. “What is it, von Vestra?”

“You have big decisions to make in the future. They may come sooner than you dare to think, but that does not truly matter. If I were you, I would think carefully about what choices to make, or you will come to regret it.” He emphasizes the certainty of Ferdinand regretting it if he makes poor choices, making Ferdinand shudder.

“I see. I will be sure to make my choices thoughtfully, though I expect to have a few more years of fun before I must truly concern myself.” Ferdinand, to Hubert’s disappointment, seems to be unfazed by the intensity Hubert tried to pile into his words. “Now, I have a question of my own; would you consider making a promise with me?” Ferdinand asks with such hope, he may as well be a child pleading his parents to keep a stray animal.

Hubert nearly laughs. “I thought that silly legend only worked if it were a man and a woman here, but I digress. That would depend on what this promise is.”

“I want to promise we will work together to serve Edelgard to the best of our ability, so we may bring about the next era of the Empire, and by extension, Fódland.” Ferdinand speaks animatedly with his hands, as valiant in his declaration as ever.

Hubert takes a more mellow approach to saying essentially the same thing. “Well, of course. I hope you’d never considered doing otherwise.” Hubert shoots the redhead a sharp glance. “But if you must hear it from me as well, I too pledge to serve Lady Edelgard to the best of my ability. Always.”

Ferdinand smiles brightly at getting Hubert to play along, but the warm moment is very quickly frozen over by Hubert. “I would suggest not giving me room to question your loyalties again.”

“U-Understood.” Ferdinand nods like he’s reassuring himself as quiet settles back over the pair.

After what feels like several minutes but is only a handful of seconds, Hubert decides he should go before he does something regrettable, like run his hands through Ferdinand’s bright locks or tell him how dearly he wishes to protect his insufferable, endearing attitude.

“I mean what I said, Ferdinand. It would pain me to see something avoidable happen to you. Goodnight.” Hubert turns and walks away before Ferdinand can respond.

If he had stayed or even looked back, he’d have seen the way Ferdinand blushed at the mere implication that Hubert cared for him as much as he cared for Hubert.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/el__ubert) ✨💕


End file.
